1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless devices, and more particularly to the transmission of data by wireless devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A data communication network can transfer information between two or more electronic devices. The data communication network can encode the information using electrical signals that are conducted by wires, or encode the information using electromagnetic waves to provide a wireless or optical network. The data communication network architecture operates within the constraints of a network protocol, which specifies how the electronic devices exchange the information.
A network can include a base station or access point to manage network communications, or it can operate as an ad hoc network. An ad hoc wireless network is decentralized and requires no base station. Instead, each electronic device discovers other devices within radio-transmission range, and either transfers information directly between two devices, or relays the information from one device to another, until the desired transfer is completed. The latter is referred to as a multi-hop ad hoc network.
Minimal configuration and quick deployment make ad hoc networks advantageous for communications needed during emergencies including natural disasters or military conflicts, as well as in other deployment scenarios in relatively unstructured environments, such as military training in realistic terrain. However, the network capacity provided by a conventional ad hoc wireless network can be limited by radio interference and congestion.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale.